1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of mobile device holders. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to mobile device holder configured to hold mobile devices of different dimensions and orientations.
2. Background Information
Smartphones and other electronic mobile devices have become increasingly popular for managing multiple aspects of one's daily life. One such aspect is shopping. For example, shoppers have increasingly been using electronic mobile devices to manage shopping lists or to otherwise enhance the shopping experience.
Many companies are trying to engage consumers directly at the point of purchase (e.g., at a supermarket or other retail location). Through mobile GPS and opt-in programs software is being actively developed to display advertisements, provide scannable codes (in the form of, e.g., barcodes, RFID codes, QR codes and the like) and offer messages and promotions to consumers as they move through the retail location. A challenge to such engagement is that consumers often store their devices in their pockets, purses or elsewhere, thereby inhibiting consumer interaction and foreclosing to vendors marketing directed at the consumer. Additionally, the variety of sizes of mobile devices makes it difficult to have a device that works for mobile devices of different types and dimensions.
As such, a need has arisen for a system to not only hold, but to display the screen of such mobile devices to the shopper, so that the shopper can safely push a shopping cart while still being able to view the device. Two such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,474,832 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/630,552, the entire contents of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
In view of the above, a need has arisen for a combination mobile phone and tablet holder that can be attached and optionally secured to a grocery cart which has the capability to securely and removably hold a variety of items including mobile devices at different viewing angles.